1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connectors assembly and more particularly to a SATA (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment) connector assembly including a flex flat cable, a printed circuit board, and an insulating housing having two extensions on both sides respectively, and a space defined by at least the extensions.
2. Description of Related Art
The disclosure of Taiwan Utility Model No. M413,241 entitled “electrical connector assembly”, filed Mar. 28, 2011, is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The electrical connector assembly comprises an insulating housing, a printed circuit board (PCB), and a flexible (or flex) flat cable (FFC). The insulating housing includes a plurality of terminals. The FFC and the terminals are electrically connected together by the PCB. The PCB is secured to the insulating housing.
However, a couple of drawbacks have been found in the electrical connector assembly. First, two extensions provided on both sides respectively are not employed as a space (i.e., being not space saving). Thus, height of the electrical connector assembly is relatively high (i.e., being not low profile). Second, a rated (i.e., maximum) current flowing through the terminals are limited. Thus, the improvement still exists.